


warm frozen sea

by snowfallwind



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Sunsets, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallwind/pseuds/snowfallwind
Summary: Under the frozen surface of the sea creatures still are alive and for some reason they’re not freezing there.orwhile looking at the sunset, Jaehyun thinks about Hun.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Kudos: 11





	warm frozen sea

Jaehyun looks through his room’s window; the world was being illuminated by the bright sun on this evening.  
On days like these the hot weather was unavoidable even when the AC was turned on inside the room but he is not complaining at all. 

He woke up from his nap due to the sun’s rays because he forgot to close his curtains, but again, he is not complaining about it either. After awakening he sat on his bed and from there started looking through his window as the sun was settling down.

When he looks at the sun he thinks about Hun.

When people look at Hun the first impression they get from him is that he is cold, just as the frozen sea.

For Jaehyun, even though he can understand why they think that way he can’t agree with them.

Hun sometimes can be intimidating, cold, serious and silent but that’s just the surface of him. 

Under the frozen sea there are still creatures living in there and they need the sea to be at that temperature to exist. So, even when it’s cold they make that sea their home and make it warm with their lives.

Maybe Hun was a frozen sea, can be cold but you can make a home in it, even though it’s frozen it feels warm.

Jaehyun giggles, still looking through his window. 

Hun to him was the warmest even if he was “frozen” on the surface, he is still on the right temperature under the ice.

Toc, toc  
His room’s door is opened.

\- What are you doing there, Jaehyun? – Hun’s voice makes him turn his head to him.  
\- Hunnie! – He can’t help smile when he sees him – I was looking to the sunset.  
Hun climbs the bed and put himself beside Jaehyun so they can see the sunset together.  
\- Are you interested on sunsets now? – Hun is looking at him with a confused face.  
\- It just happened to be interesting today.  
\- It’s too hot, if you keep the curtains open the AC won’t cool the room and you’ll start sweating.  
\- Ew, I hate sweating. – Jaehyun wrinkle his face in a disgusted expression.  
\- That’s why I’m telling you to close your curtains. –  
\- I’ll do it. – Jaehyun smiles again.

Hun looks at Jaehyun with a confusion again, Jaehyun had a different vibe right now. He looked warmer and seemed to be daydreaming. Hun starts looking through the window with no words between them, in their comfortable bubble.  
\- I was… - Jaehyun keeps staring through the window – I was thinking about you.  
Hun takes off his sight from the sunset and looks at Jaehyun’s profile.

\- It was warm, so I thought of you. –  
\- You’re ruining my cold boy concept.  
\- I know right? That doesn’t suit you at all.  
Hun laughs – Then what suits me?

\- The frozen sea.  
\- Is that supposed to be different from the cold boy concept?  
\- It is, the sea is a place where animals live under, it’s their home and homes are warm even when there’s ice over them.  
\- You’re daydreaming.  
\- I am – Jaehyun sighs and turns to look at Hun at the eyes – I just wanted to tell you that there’s no warmer person in my life than you. So maybe you’re the warm frozen sea where I want to live under.  
\- What a way to confess out of nowhere, wearing Patrick star’s pajamas and with bed hair.  
Jaehyun pouts and sulks while Hun burst a laugh.

\- I’m trying to be the sweet and you’re just pointing out how I look? I’m not confessing anymore, take it or leave it. – Jaehyun starts fixing his hair while still pouting.  
\- I’ll take it – Hun smiles at him, helping Jaehyun to brush his hair with his hands – I’ll let you live under my frozen sea, so feel free to make it warm.  
\- It’s the perfect temperature for a creature like me right? – Jaehyun looks at Hun with flirty eyes.  
Hun hits his head and both of them laugh loudly – You’re right, you’re the only one that can live here. – Hun whispers while putting Jaehyun close in a hug.

Under the frozen surface of the sea creatures still are alive and for some reason they’re not freezing there.


End file.
